A duty cycle of a switching-mode power supply (SMPS) may be controlled to regulate a voltage, current, or power supplied to a load. For example, a SMPS can be configured charge an inductive element with a supply only when a voltage at a sawtooth wave is greater than a compensation voltage. In this way, increasing the compensation voltage increases the voltage, current, or power supplied to the load and decreasing the compensation voltage decreases the voltage, current, or power supplied to the load.